Desert Flower
by Veriantor
Summary: There is a flower that grows in the desert. If two people touch it at the same time it's color will change. This flower is a test of love. A one shoot GaaraHinata fanfic. GaaraHinata are my favorit Naruto paring.


**A/N **_I don't own any Naruto people. _

**

* * *

**

**Desert Flower **

A six year old boy that lives in a village surrounded by desert. A six year old girl visiting a village surrounded by desert. The boy never sleeps and the girl couldn't sleep she doesn't know why. So she decides to take a walk around the desert but she keeps the village in sight so she won't get lost.

While she was walking she sees a flower. "A flower! How can a flower grow in the desert?" she asks herself. She smiles. "It's a pretty flower," she giggled. So she walks to the flower. "I think I will keep this flower so I will never forget this village," she said. Then she looks at the village. "Suna the village hidden in the sand in the country of Wind," she said as she watches the village. She walks up to the flower. It's a white lily.

"Wow a lily in the desert," she said. Then she reaches for it but stops when another hand also reaches for the flower. The girl surprisingly looks up and sees who hand it is. She sees a little boy about the same age as her. He has fiery red hair and seafoam eyes with black rings around them.

He was walking around in the desert out of boredom he does this form time to time. AS he was walking he sees a flower. As soon as he gets a closer look he notice what flower it is. "Desert Lily" he said. He has read and heard stories about this flower. It says that if two people touch the flower at the same time it will change color. Each color means something different. If the flower turns red it mean that the two are truly in love, if it turns pink it means they are just friends, if it turns purple it means that they are soul mates, if it stay the same it means that they are not mean to be. He never thought the desert lily was real and now there it is right in front of him. He runs over the pick it up but stops when he sees a little girl also reaching for it. He stares into her white eyes.

They just stare at each other for a while. Then the girl smiled. "You can have the flower," she said. The boy looks at her. "Are you sure because I don't mind if you have it," he said. The girl closes her eyes and smiles again. "It's all right I just," she said. Then the girl ran off. The boy stands up and watches her leave. "Gaara!" someone yelled. Then the boy walks towards the person yelling his name.

Six years have pass since that time and Gaara keeps thinking about that girl. No matter what he can never get her out of his mind. "If only I knew her name or where she is, I am staring to think she was a dream," he said to himself. It has been three months since the Chunin exams and the fight with Naruto that change he out look in life. All of a sudden his sister Temari burst into his room. "Gaara we have to go the 5th Hokage wants us she said it's an emergency I'll explain everything on the way!" she yelled. "Be ready in five," she said as she closes the door. Gaara who was sitting at his desk at the time rose up. Gaara sighs and puts his gourd on and walks out the door.

They return to Suna a week later. On there way home one night Gaara's siblings designed to camp for the night. Gaara unable to sleep takes a walk but he doesn't wander off to far. As he was walking he stops as he sees the flower the same flower that he saw that day he first seen the girl. "The desert lily" he mumbled. Again he goes to pick it up and again he stops when he sees a different hand reaching for the flower. He looks up and gasps. There right in front of him was the same girl older. He remembers her eyes. He stares at her mouth open. She just stares at him. Then she runs off. "Wait!" yells Gaara. Then he runs after her. "Wait! I just want to talk!" Gaara yelled as he chases her.

Gaara summons a wall of sand in front of the girl to block her. She stops and turns around. When she sees Gaara coming close she looks for a way out, but there is none.

"I just want to talk to you," said Gaara as he walks up to her. She faces him but her eyes are looking down. "I won't hurt you," said Gaara. She looks up at him and nodes. "I remember you, do you remember me?" asks Gaara. The girl nodes. "Ever since that day all I could do was think about you," said Gaara. The girl takes a step back. "Please tell me, who are you? Where are you from?" Gaara waits for the girl to answer. "Hyuga Hinata," she said. "I am from Konoha." "Hinata," whispered Gaara. The wall of sand falls down. "Come with me," said Gaara holding out his hand to Hinata. "Where?" "Suna I want you to stay with me," said Gaara. Hinata blinks and stares at his hand. She reaches for it. Then an image of her father appeared in her head. She shakes her head. "Sorry," she said and runs off. Gaara just stands there is hand still reaching out to were she was. He watches her run off.

She is running to no where with tears in her eyes. "I want to go with you Gaara but I can't." She just keeps on running. "Where are you going," she hears someone say. She stops and sees Gaara floating above her on a cloud of sand. Gaara gets off and sees Hinata is crying. "What's wrong?" he asks. Hinata wipes away her tears. "Are you afraid of me?" asks Gaara. "No I am not scared of you Gaara, I just can't go with you even though I want to," she said. Gaara blinks and grabs her hand. "Why?" he asks. "Because ever since I was born my father has arranged for me to marry someone," she said. Gaara lets go of her hand. "Is there anyway for you to get out of this?" he asks. "There are to ways I can get out of this," she said.

Gaara is relived to hear this. "One is if the Kazekage prevents us of getting married, second is if one of us dies," said Hinata. "What does the Kazekage have to do with any of this?" asks Gaara. "Because I am going to marry a sand ninja and since they want us to get married when I turn 15 and I'll be under 18 so we will need the Kazekage permission to get married." "I see so if the Kazekage says "No" you two can't get married," said Gaara. Hinata nodes her head. "If that happens then I have until I am 18 to marry someone else or I will have to marry him," said Hinata looking down. Gaara looks at her confused. "If I am 18 I don't need the Kazekage permission to get married." Gaara nodes his head. Gaara grabs both of Hinata's hands. "Then I shall make a promise to you, I will become the Kazekage and make you my bride." Hinata blushes. "You would do that for me?" Gaara smiles and nodes his head. Hinata smiles and hugs Gaara.

The sun is staring to come up. "I must go," said Gaara. Hinata nodes and les go of Gaara. She smiles and Gaara walks away.

Two years later Gaara is now 15 and Kazekage. Hinata is also 15 and on her way to Suna to meet her so to be husband. At the gates of Suna he waits there for her and her father with his father by his side. (Another words his father is with him and Hinata's father is with her) His father is wearing a Suna Chunin vest black pants and a Suna headband tied around his left arm. The son is wearing a light brown short sleeve shirt and bark brown jeans and his headband is also tied around his left arm. "Ah Hyuga Hiashi good to see you again, this must be your oldest daughter Hinata," said Kiefer. Hiashi smiles and Hinata bows while trying to smile. "Kiefer it has been a while since we last meet, this must be your only son Kyle," said Hiashi. Kyle bows.

"Can my friend let us now talk to the Kazekage and get these two married," said Hiashi. "That is if the Kazekage will let us get married," said Kyle and his father glares at him. "I am sure we have nothing to worry about," laughs Hiashi. "Your right if he says no then all we have to do is wait until Hinata is 18," said Kiefer. "That is if she doesn't marry anyone else by then," said Kyle. Again his father glares at him.

Working on more paperwork that seems to be what he does most of the time paperwork. He never knew how much paperwork the Kazekage has to do. "Whit all the singing and stamping I have to do I am surprise that I don't have arthritis," said Gaara as he rubs his hand. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" yelled Gaara. In walks Hinata her father along with Kyle and his father. They all bowed. "Kazekage I believe you know why I am here," said Kiefer. Gaara looks up from his paperwork and the first thing he sees is Hinata whit a sad look on her face. She keeps her head down. Gaara knows why she is sad and why everyone is here.

Gaara gets up from his seat. "I would like to talk to the two young ones alone," said Gaara. Kiefer and Hiashi both bow and leave the room. Gaara walks in front of his desk. "I would like to ask you two one question and I want you both to answer me truth," said Gaara. Both Hinata and Kyle node. "Do you two want to get married?" asks Gaara keeping his eyes on Hinata. "No," they both said as the same time. Gaara lets out a small smile but it quickly fades. "Another question, Why?" Kyle looks at Hinata then at Gaara. "Because I want to marry someone I love not someone I never meet and is force to marry," said Kyle. Gaara looks at Kyle then back at Hinata. "I believe I know why you don't want to get married," said Gaara with a smile. Hinata just look up for the first time since she walk into the office. Her eyes widen. "Gaara!" she shouted. Then she blushes. "I …..I mean Kazekage," she said with a smile. "All right let the others in," said Gaara. Kyle nodes and walks out to get their fathers.

Gaara walks up to Hinata. "Just as I promise," he said. Hinata blushes even deeper red almost as red as Gaara's hair. Kyle and the fathers walk into the office. Gaara looks at them and walks back to in front of his desk. "I am afraid that I can't let these two get married," said Gaara. The two fathers take a step back. "What!" They both yelled. "Like I said I don't give them my permission the wed," said Gaara. Kyle looks happy and the two fathers don't. Gaara the walks up to Hinata and gets down on one knee and holds out a ring. "Hinata my love will you marry me?" he asks even though he knew what she would say. Hinata smiles. "Yes Kazekage sama I will marry you," she said. Again Kyle looks happy but his father Kiefer doesn't but Hiashi does look happy. "At least Hinata still gets to be married," he said softly to himself. Everyone left the room but Hinata and Gaara. Gaara places the ring on Hinata's finger and kisses her hand. Then he leads her to his room.

"There is something I want to give you my love," he said. He walks up to his closet. He comes back holding a box. "What is it Kazekage Sama," said Hinata. "I will tell you if you never call me Kazekage ever again, just call me Gaara." Hinata nodes. "All right Gaara." Gaara smiles and opens the box. Inside was a flower. The same flower the brought those two together. The desert lily. Gaara pick up the flower and hands it to Hinata. She grabs it and it changes color. First red the purple. Gaara lets go of the flower and Hinata stares at it while it turns back to white. Gaara knows that he and Hinata were destine to be together.

**THE END **

* * *

**A/N **_I hope you all like this fanfic please leave a review don't have to if you don't want to._


End file.
